Glitter
by Castieldelic
Summary: Alfred takes Arthur to a strip club, and gets the best surprise. R and R please, my first smut. :3


**A/N: Since MW is deciding that it wants to be a bitch and change up on me, I'm writing up this little drabble-thingy. OTL I haven't uploaded a USUK Fanfiction yet. I hope this changes that~ Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia. Not mine.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Glitter.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Britain," America called from the behind the front door. "Open up~! I brought you something!" England walked to the door, unsure of what he would see behind it.<p>

"Oh, what is it, you bloody g-"

There, he saw America, dressed in a very striking tuxedo, blushing as he stood in the doorway.

"A-Alfred..." He whispered, loving the blush that crept across America's face.

"You busy today? Well, this afternoon? I kinda wanted to go out with you somewhere!" He smiled, still clutching the huge object behind his back.

"Erm, actually, I was in the middle of cleaning..." England gestured to his old, ratty sweatpants and faded shirt.

"Cleaning? Maybe I can help!"

"Nuh-uh. I don't think so. I'll just take a shower, and dress up in some real clothes, alright?" England moved aside to let America walk in.

England was right; it truly was a mess. America looked around at the piles of dirty clothes and cleaning supplies stacked along the corridor walls.

"E-excuse the mess, please, I'm in the middle of a small renovation," He whispered, quickly making a tunnel to get to the couch.

"You wait here. I'll be out soon. Don't touch anything," England walked to his room and started the shower.

America sat as patiently as he could on England's sofa. He whistled to himself for a while, listening to England shower.

"Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday~!" America sang, bobbing his head to the beat.

* * *

><p>Arthur hummed as he towel-dried his hair. He quickly brushed his teeth and walked out to his bedroom.<p>

He grabbed a black tuxedo out of his closet, and slipped on a clean pair of underwear. He slipped the tuxedo's shirt and pants and tied up the tie.

"Hold on, I'm almost ready," England called out to America. He walked to the old sofa quietly. He smiled at what he saw.

"EVERY DAY I'M SHUFFLIN'!" America yelled, laughing and dancing. He didn't seem to notice England standing the doorway.

England chuckled to himself, watching America dance and sing.

"O-oh, Britain... You look nice~" He stopped his parading and blushed.

"T-thanks... You don't look bad yourself. Your dancing, however..." He smiled, blush forming along the sides of his face.

"That's how they do it back in my place!" America grinned. England got on his socks and shoes and combed his hair down.

"We're ready to go, I think." He walked over to America, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks for waiting, you git. It doesn't look like you touched anything you weren't supposed to..." England blushed into America's chest.

"I was having fun! Let's go, though." He picked up the large present and pulled England outside.

England slowly intertwined their fingers, leaning onto America's shoulder as they walked down the dark street.

"Hey, Alfie?"

"Yeah, Iggy?"

"Where are we going, exactly?" England chuckled as a little girl smiled and waved at the two, saying to her mother, "Mommy, mommy! They look really happy together!"

"Somewhere you're going to love," America tightened his grip on England's hand. England nodded, making sure not to trip on anything beneath them.

America grinned widely when they reached their destination.

"A...A strip club? _This _strip club?" Arthur yelled, turning a fierce red.

"Yeah! Don't worry, it's a gay one, so we'll fit right in!" America grinned and started to pull England inside.

"W-we can't go to this one!" England yelled, fighting America's grip.

America pouted. "Why not? It looks better than last one!"

"Because," he sighed, looking away. "They know me here." He muttered.

"You come here often? Like, every week?" He asked, the smile on his face dimming.

"I...I work here." He whispered, turning to face him.

America laughed loudly. "Why didn't you just tell me? You should show me some moves, tonight!" He pulled England in.

The loud music pulsed through America's ears. Though England was used to the crappy music flowing throughout the building.

"Oh, Flying Mint Bunny Hunny! What cha doin' here? You have today off!" England's boss yelled,

"I...I brought my boyfriend here with me..." England gestured to America, who waved at the bouncer.

"Alright, well, if you do get up and dance, I'll pay you extra~! Everyone today just doesn't know what do to up there..."

England glanced at his boyfriend. "I promise, I won't do private rooms with anyone else... But _you._" He smirked, tracing a finger down America's jacket. America flushed and nodded. England turned to face his boss.

"Deal," He said, walking over to the dressing room. "C'mon, sweet." He giggled, pulling America with him.

* * *

><p>America awkwardly leaned against the wall in his boyfriend's dressing room.<p>

"I swear, I don't do private rooms." He said, slipping the small shorts on his body. He covered everything with a long raincoat, and strapped on high heels to boot.

"So, how do I look, dear~?" He smirked and winked at his boyfriend.

"H-hot," He choked out, already wanting a piece of that ass.

England turned to face America and brought his hand down on his backside.

"This is all for _you._" He giggled as it made a smacking sound.

America moaned, wanting to fuck him right then and there.

"Tsk tsk," England waggled his finger. "Not so impatient. I still have to work tonight~"

England opened the dressing room door, letting America walk out before him.

"Wait in a seat in the front for me, okay? I should be out soon~"

* * *

><p>"And now," Yelled the announcer. "We have Flying Mint Bunny Hunny!"<p>

England stepped onto the large stage and began to dance.

The music had a rave-like beat, which England rocked his sides to. He winked over at his boyfriend and slowly unbuttoned the long coat, still keeping the beat with his hips. The crowd wooed as he threw it aside, and began to erotically prance across the stage.

America stared in disbelief. He was getting hotter and hotter by the second. He watched as England opened a small pack of glitter and sprinkled it over the front of the stage, which included America. He sprinkled the rest on his body, adding sparkle and attention.

England climbed over to the pole, dragging his hand alongside it. He took a long lick down it before spinning and wrapping his leg around it. He bent back, grinding against the metal pole.

The men cheered, holding out tons of money. England wrapped himself around the pole and climbed. He wrapped his feet around and slid down it, still shaking his hips.

America was certain that he was going to have a nosebleed. England climbed off the pole and walked along the side of the stage, collecting all of the money strewn at him before going back to the spot America was sitting at.

"Hey there, _Mr. Bigshot_~" England purred, tugging on America's tie. England winked, licking his lips seductively.

America blushed a velvet red, staring up at England with lusty eyes. England noticed, and pulled on his tie once more before stepping away and climbing off the stage.

England made his way through the drunken crowd, pushing off old men who wanted to get a hold of him.

"T-that was hot... You were hot..." America moaned into England's ear.

"L-let's go get a room..." He yelled, America's moan turning him on.

* * *

><p>America sat on the bed, sweaty, horny, and covered in glitter.<p>

"You said you wanted a dance, sweet? How about I give you one right now...?" England giggled, still prancing around the room.

America fiercely nodded, squirming on the bed. England shook his hips to the beat of the music, backing up onto America's lap. He grinded on America's existent erection, moaning.

"A-Arthur..." America moaned, loving the feeling. England smirked, grinding a little faster. England removed himself from America, dipping his hands down low on his body.

"I...I stink at this... Sorry..." He blushed, looking over his shoulder to see his face.

"No no, don't stop, Artie... It's so hot..." America panted, looking through half-lidded eyes. England blushed and turned to face him, his hands on his hips. The pulsing music changed back to a rave-like setting, making England evermore excited.

He walked over to America and sat on his front, smirking. He wrapped his feet around his back, slowly moving his hips to the beat of the music.

England intertwined his own hands behind America's neck, smiling at him as he squirmed.

"F-fuck, Arthur... You're good at this..." America moaned, pressing his hips up to meet his.

"Bloody hell, A-Alfred... I...I want you to treat me like a whore! Please!" England screamed, panting and moaning.

Alfred flipped his sweaty hair to the side, grasping England's hips to force them down back on his groin.

"A-Ah!" England moaned, caught off-guard. America smirked, rubbing up to meet the forced thrusts.

"F-fuck, England~" He screamed out as he came, jizzing in his tuxedo. England quietly licked his lips, feeling the wetness pool beneath him.

"You shouldn't ruin that tux, babe... It'll get messed up~!" England smirked and started to untie his tie. America sat back, watching his boyfriend slowly undress him. England shrugged off America's jacket and undershirt.

"Ooh~" He purred, dragging his hand down his front, feeling the hard abs. He went back to stripping his love, quickly unzipping his pants and shaking off his underwear. He quickly stripped himself.

"I see you shaved..." Alfred whispered in his ear, glancing down at his boyfriend's package.

"Y-yeah..." He whispered back, blushing.

"Get on your knees, _whore_." America snarled, nudging him off the bed and onto the floor. England quickly complied, moaning at the voice America just used.

"It's in the drawers..." England whispered, keeping his eyes tightly shut. America fished around for the lube, finding a small red bottle. It smelled like cherry pie.

"Open your legs." He demanded, spreading the red substance on his fingers. England opened his legs, waiting for America to insert a finger into him. America instantly thrusted two fingers into England and began to pump fiercely.

"A-ah! Alfred! Mmm~" England screamed, panting and pushing back on his fingers. America added his other two fingers, roughly pushing them in. England let out a lusty moan, clenching his fists onto the carpet.

"O-oh, fuck me like the whore I am! Make me scream your name! Oh please, please fuck me into the floor!" England panted, trying his best to handle the pleasure he was receiving. America removed his fingers and reached over to get the bottle of lube again. He smothered his new erection in the red goo before lining himself up with England's stretched out entrance.

America quickly thrust in, letting the warmth take over him.

"You're so t-tight..." He moaned, moving his hands to the front of England's groin.

"You're so big... Please, move..." England panted, wanting more.

America began to thrust at a medium speed, gently prodding at England's tip of his erection.

"O-oh, Alfred!" He screamed, curling his toes in pleasure. "I-I'm not into the floor; please, fuck me harder..." England pushed his groin back to meet his upward thrusts.

America did not disappoint, and began to thrust as fast as possible.

"F-FUCK, ALFRED!" England let out a deep moan, his prostate being hit with every hard thrust. America smirked, pushing into him harder. He gently rubbed the tip of England's pulsing erection, making England scream out in pleasure.

"P-please, Alfred..." England groaned as he began to sob, the pleasure blowing him over the top. America thrusted harder and deeper, wanting England to come before he did.

"A-ALFRED!" England screamed, coming harder than he ever had in his whole life. He was seeing stars behind his closed lids, and his mouth was open in an everlasting moan. He felt as if he released for hours, tears running freely down his cheeks.

"D-damn, Artie... Y-you..." He couldn't finish his sentence. He groaned, releasing hard into England. England fell limp as he was filled to the brim, some come unwillingly dripping from his thighs.

"T-that was... The best sex I've ever had..." America panted, his head still buzzing from the amazing orgasm.

"Yeah..." England whispered, unable to find his voice. He weakly searched for his underwear to slip on his tired body. America, with more strength, helped him slip them on, then snapping on his own.

America quickly dressed the two, tucking the money that England earned inside of his raincoat jacket before cooping him up into his arms and carrying his sleepy partner out.

"Hey." His boss stopped them on their way out. "Sounded pretty rough in there." He smirked. "The rooms are only **so **soundproof, y'know..." He smiled and handed America the check that England earned.

"T-thank you," America walked out of the club, sweaty and a little fatigued, but happy. He glanced down at the nearly sleeping England.

"H-hey, you still awake...?" He silently asked, walking him down the street.

"Y-yeah..." England replied, his eyes fluttering open.

"I love you... Did you know that?" He smiled.

"Yeah yeah, you git, I know. I love you too." He yawned.

America pulled out his spare key to England's house and unlocked the door. He gently laid England on his bed, crawling over to lie beside him.

"I still have that gift to give you..." He muttered, cuddling into England's shoulder.

"I'll open it tomorrow. I'm tired now." He whispered, turning to face his lover. England wrapped his arms around America, pulling him close.

"Goodnight, my love," America whispered, but realised that England was already snoring.

He cuddled into him anyway, falling asleep to that soft purring of England's snore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MY GOODIES I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS. And that's how I write my smuts, ladies and gentlemen. Amazing, isn't it? OH LORD THIS WAS SO FUN AND HOT. Please Read and Review, I wanna see how good I did on this! Oh, and I credit England's stage name from my friend, Hungary's admin (bish you know who you is) Hannah! Or was it Toni's admin... I don't remember o3o But this was fun. I plan to write more smuts. Hellz yeah.**

**Y U NO COMMENT ON MY OTHER STORY? GO RUSH OVER AND READ IT! :U /shot**

**Thanks for reading! 2,404. Hell yeahs.**

**~Markey**


End file.
